


今夜风起无痕

by Cillynn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillynn/pseuds/Cillynn
Summary: *breddy无差*单恋无果预警*私货预警，私设巨多**极度ooc短打流水账大概是十七八岁
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 2





	今夜风起无痕

“你应该明天来。”陈韦丞看着招牌上“阳历生日光临的顾客享受半价”的显眼红字，侧过头小声和旁边杨博尧讲。  
“我来早了。”杨博尧眨眨眼，“付完卡里的钱还够一个人，明天看和谁来再吃一顿好了。”  
陈韦丞看着他点开iMessage，心不在焉地向下划着屏幕寻找联系人，差点习惯性地想在屏幕上捕捉一点关键信息，大约半秒后迅速把眼睛移开了。陈锐一早就拿着盘子隐身于取餐的人群之中，Belle刚从洗手间回来，手上还有一层灯光下打得明亮的水渍。  
陈韦丞看着杨博尧选好位置坐下，小心拉开对面的椅子，准备把包放下。杨博尧坐在座位上和陈韦丞说他先选一下明天和谁来，正好给他们看包。陈韦丞本来打算告诉姐姐她先去取吧，坐在里面来回走进走出不方便，但还有牛排——于是陈韦丞半分钟后捏着两张票，乖乖站在队伍后等他和Belle的牛排，一个人试图从锃亮的金属容器倒影中分辨出杨博尧是不是选好了明天的自助餐搭档。  
陈韦丞端着两盘牛排回了餐桌，把撒了黑胡椒酱的递给Belle. 他对于黑胡椒酱只能说是无感，与其说是那份后知后觉的辛辣带来的痛觉，黑胡椒在他口腔里被牙齿碾碎成粉末后，更多溢出的是单薄的苦涩。  
杨博尧不在座位上，他心不在焉地叉过Belle为他拿的披萨。两块口味不同，因为靠的太近半融化的热芝士粘连在一起，陈韦丞慢慢用刀切开，不想再重蹈覆辙——上次Belle在家里考了披萨，他在取的时候直接将相邻的芝士也扯了下来。那次他吃双层芝士吃的很开心（就算芝士裹着上面的火腿青豆都粘成了一团），看到他耍赖后Belle无奈取过光秃秃的披萨更开心。但今天对面有杨博尧，这种小事再怎么无伤大雅，也好像是用叉子插圣女果结果圣女果飞到了对面盘子里一样略显尴尬。圣女果可以不用叉子去叉，这件小事也没有必要发生。

杨博尧端着牛排回来了。陈韦丞在刀刃离划过牛排只差一秒时停住了手，他看着杨博尧拆筷子刀叉，包装纸因为从中间撕开四散，想了想，还是决定先对盘里不断变凉的披萨下手。饼皮底部让陈韦丞从岩皮饼联想到地壳，但又出乎意料地布满了牙齿的沟壑——好在他没对厨师抱过一些不该有的期望。期望，干嘛总要对人抱有期望，干嘛总要对，对一些人抱有期望。陈韦丞嚼得索然无味，自觉让上下牙齿不断打架。  
牛排和杨博尧，两者之间必有一个是白痴。目前来看是牛排，因为它一点都不妨碍让黑胡椒味的口水流到盘子上。那目前杨博尧就不是白痴，于是他要显示自己不是白痴的那一面，把自己过敏的黑胡椒酱一刀一刀从牛排上刮下去——而陈韦丞是知道其中缘由的，并且一直知道。  
陈锐此时正和陈韦丞谈天说地，让左手拨弦更清脆的技法，跳弓飞顿弓弓背敲奏，内容丰富程度不亚于自助餐厅中的食品种类。可惜陈韦丞坐在杨博尧对面看他刮黑胡椒，眼睛根本不带眨一下，陈锐提到帕格尼尼，他从口袋中那张未来得及扔的废纸里，扯出路上杨博尧想吃、第二个半价的帕尼尼。他看着杨博尧凝视牛排，紧接着耳边听到了那声根本不存在的叹息，杨他右手捏着的刀不情不愿地立了起来——  
“咱们要不换一下吧。”陈韦丞的语气和眼神一样平静（至少他这样觉得），就好像要向杨博尧借橡皮，“我的没放酱。”  
“不用了。”杨博尧大概瞟了一眼，大概吧，然后接着把手里的刀深深地推向肉中，动作一下子干净利索如同对付仇敌。  
“你过敏严重吗？”  
“没事，半个小时内可能有点痒。之后就自己好了。”  
“那要不还是换一下，毕竟会不舒——”  
“不用了。”  
杨博尧终于抬起了他那颗圆滚滚的头，今晚第一次和陈韦丞一动不动地眼神交流超过三秒。  
“真的不用了，bro……没关系的。”  
杨博尧也许这次真的叹了一口气，他叉起切好的那块肉，向陈韦丞眨眨眼睛，似有似无地笑了笑。陈韦丞轻轻点点头，率先把眼神收回到自己盘子上，三秒后才意识到耳边有点清净：陈锐的帕格尼尼24演讲早就静音多时了。

他不知道杨博尧什么时候吃完的那份白痴牛排，反正再一抬头人已经去取甜食了。估计脚跟离开椅子腿还没多远，陈锐一把拍在他的肩膀上，不轻不重：“Dude.”  
陈韦丞抬头，嘴里还在嚼着什么，a, b, c, whatever.   
“没啥打算吗？”  
“打算？”陈韦丞皱着眉头把咀嚼了一半的食物咽下去，“什么打算？”  
陈锐抬头，看到Belle离得正远，杨博尧正在思考哪一块披萨更愿意和他打交道，才转过头向陈韦丞竖了个大拇指。  
“狼群不因长夜畏惧，该冲锋就冲锋。干就完了。”  
杨博尧挑出了心仪对象。  
“懂得都懂。”陈锐眨眨眼睛，故意等到杨博尧回来时，在他俩中间摆出他俩那个总是在人群中贯穿始终的笑。围在他俩周围的人都知道，那是你知我知连天地都不知的一份心领神会。  
整了半天就是说这些废话。陈韦丞扭头到另一边，毫不客气地翻了好大一个白眼，完全没注意到杨博尧看到陈锐这个神奇熟悉到渗人的笑容后产生了不到一秒钟的疑惑。就算注意到了也无所谓，陈韦丞了解他，他没心思去麻烦陈锐这些有的没的。

滚梯上，杨博尧站在前面一阶，陈韦丞看着他的头发，前面那一小撮和他本人一样不羁。其实这顿饭吃得很愉快，他甚至开玩笑说杨博尧今天不刮胡子就出门，是不是打算直接升一个辈分，过年好给他们发红包。但他奇怪得很，耳边格外安静，眼前格外清净，就算陈锐不停和他聊天。这些话干脆都没经过他的左耳朵，直接搁浅，把自己被遗忘在了人群之中。他感觉自己身处人海，却又孑然一身。  
四个人走到地铁口，布里斯班的夜风轻嗅到无名芬芳，彳亍盘旋在广场的附近和中央。买票，进站，谈笑风生，依旧，依旧。最后一班列车驶入站台，陈韦丞站在车厢里，杨博尧站在站台上，他的背影在关门的一刹那被门框遮得严严实实。  
列车无言离开，陈韦丞习惯性低下头，看着地板上不存在的那些个一二三，揉揉发沉的脑袋，全心期盼着回去舒舒服服洗完澡睡个好觉。Belle看起来也是不甚精神，社交果然耗费体力——  
“Eddy. ”  
陈韦丞缓缓转过头，脖颈完全是个生锈的零件。  
“你和……”Belle欲言又止，最后还是咬了下嘴，“没什么。”  
什么都没说，陈韦丞慢慢转回头。确实没什么，反正明天就又遇到了，那个人，才不会一声不响地在自己身边把生日过完。自己的倒影清晰地映在玻璃上，他看着自己斜倚着扶杆，冷静地一如既往，直到列车再次到站。  
他们为什么都知道？陈韦丞忍不住想问Belle，但还是自觉咬紧了牙关。更重要的问题是，为什么全世界，至少全澳大利亚，为什么只有杨博尧一个是睁眼瞎抑或装不懂的白痴？  
乘客们行色匆匆，布里斯班的夜风随他们的衣服和发梢携卷而来，在陈韦丞的眼眶上停顿了一下。那一刻感觉似曾相识，但不知从何而来了不细心根本瞧不到的酸楚隐忍。他无意识地拿出手机，屏保上空空如也。他似乎在期待着什么，但他已经不记得了，毕竟期待这东西，也不过是个期待。对于一些事，一些人，要是太过了解，反而也没什么可期待的。

fin.


End file.
